BFF
BFF to jedna z piosenek wykonywanych przez LoliRock. Po raz pierwszy była zaśpiewana przez Iris na przesłuchaniu do tego zespołu. Wersja angielska thumb|right|300 px |-|Tekst= :Oh when I start the day :I'm checking on my friends :To see if they're OK :They can count on me :: :And if I'm feeling down :My friends will come around :We're gonna make some noise :We'll be laughin' :: :Hey there :The stars out in the sky :Like a rocket we can fly :We're standing by each other yeah :: :Hey there :Whatever we do :We'll make it through :No limit where we go :: :When things get tough :We are better when together :Come rain or shine :We'll be always friends forever :: :When things go wrong :We rely on one another :We won't give up :'Cause we always got each other :: :Here comes the girls yeah :Here comes the girls yeah :Here comes the girls yeah :Here comes the girls :: :BFF we are true, true, true friends :BFF friendship never e-ends :: :Oh when I'm in a fix :It's hard to figure out :Who's gonna tell me where :Do I go from here? :: :The girls will show the way :My friends are always near :They'll come and save the day :I can count on them :: :And when we get to three :United we will be :We're gonna have some fun :'Cause we are one :: :We're spreading stars :Yeah the world is ours :Hey :We'll take it far :We'll be laughin' :: :Like a rocket high :Here we go :We can fly :: :Take it higher :Let's take it higher :Let's :Have a good time :: :When things get tough :We are better when together :Come rain or shine :We'll be always friends forever :: :When things go wrong :We rely on one another :We won't give up :'Cause we always got each other :: :Here comes the girls yeah :Here comes the girls yeah :Here comes the girls yeah :Here comes the girls :: :BFF friendship never e-ends |-|Tłumaczenie= :Kiedy rozpoczynam dzień :Sprawdzam swoich przyjaciół :Aby zobaczyć czy czują się dobrze :Mogą na mnie liczyć :I kiedy będę spadać :Moi przyjaciele mnie wesprą :Zrobimy trochę hałasu :Będziemy się śmiać :Hej tam :Gwiazdy na niebie :Jak rakiety możemy latać :Stoimy za sobą yeah :Hej tam :Cokolwiek zrobimy :Przetrwamy :Nie ma limitu gdzie pójdziemy :Kiedy robi się ciężko :Jesteśmy lepsi, gdy jesteśmy razem :Czy słońce, czy deszcz :Zawsze będziemy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi :Kiedy rzeczy idą źle :Polegamy na sobie :Nie poddajemy się :Bo zawsze mamy siebie :Nadchodzą dziewczyny yeah :Nadchodzą dziewczyny yeah :Nadchodzą dziewczyny yeah :Nadchodzą dziewczyny :BFF jesteśmy prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi :BFF przyjaźń nigdy się nie skończy :Oh, kiedy jestem w kropce :Trudno rozwiązać :Kto mi powie gdzie :Mam udać się stąd? :Dziewczyny pokażą drogę :Moi przyjaciele są zawsze w pobliżu :Przyjdą i uratują dzień :Mogę na nich liczyć :Kiedy jesteśmy we trzy :Będziemy zjednoczeni :Będziemy się dobrze bawić :Bo jesteśmy jednością :Jesteśmy rozprzestrzeniającą się gwiazdą :Yeah świat należy do nas :Hej :Weźmiemy to daleko :Będziemy się śmiać :Jak rakieta wysoko :No to ruszamy :Możemy latać :Weź to wyżej :Weźmy to wyżej :Miejmy :Bawmy się dobrze :Kiedy robi się ciężko :Jesteśmy lepsi, gdy jesteśmy razem :Czy słońce, czy deszcz :Będziemy zawsze najlepszymi przyjaciółmi :Gdy coś pójdzie nie tak :Stawiamy na siebie :Nie poddajemy się :Bo zawsze mamy siebie :Nadchodzą dziewczyny yeah :Nadchodzą dziewczyny yeah :Nadchodzą dziewczyny yeah :Nadchodzą dziewczyny :BFF przyjaźń nigdy się nie skończy :: Wersja francuska thumb|right|300 px :Il n’est pas un seul jour :Sans que s’ouvre ton cœur :Si tu as les meilleures amies pour toujours. :A chaque heure chaque seconde :Même sans changer le monde :On fait bouger les choses en s’amusant. :: :Tu sais, :De penser qu’aujourd’hui :Cette amitié nous unit :Moins que demain et plus qu’hier. :Tu sais, de se dire après tout :Que la vie devant nous :Ne finira jamais. :: :Dans l’amitié le rire est plus fort que les pleurs :Et entre nous pas d’histoires, c’est que du bonheur. :Si ça va mal, un souci des petites rancœurs :Là tous ensemble on est bien ici ou ailleurs :Les meilleures amies :Les meilleures amies :Les meilleures amies, :c’est pour la vie. :B.F.F my Best Friends Forever. :B.F.F les amies pour la vie. :: :Quand tu es dans l’impasse, :Ensemble on peut faire face :Et trouver pour de bon, la vraie solution. :Tu peux compter sur moi, :Je peux compter sur toi :C’est un peu notre loi, les amies c’est ça. :Même si on n’est que trois :On est comme des milliers :Milliers qui à la fin ne font plus qu’un. :: :Non l’amitié, :ça ne s’explique pas :C’est parce que c’est toi :Parce que c’est moi. :C’est parce que c’est nous :Pour toujours, pour toujours. :Et les galères :On passe à travers. :: :Ce qu’il y a de plus beau… :Ce qu’il y a de plus beau… :C’est………. :Les meilleures amies :: :Dans l’amitié le rire est plus fort que les pleurs. :Et entre nous pas d’histoires, c’est que du bonheur. :Si ça va mal, un souci des petites rancœurs :Là tous ensemble on est bien ici ou ailleurs :Les meilleures amies, les meilleures amies, les meilleures amies, c'est pour la vie. :B.F.F les amies pour la vie. Galeria BFF tekst.jpg|Tekst piosenki po francusku i angielsku Auriana i Talia.png Bff13.JPG Bff11.JPG Bff10.JPG Bff9.JPG Bff8.JPG Bff7.JPG Bff6.JPG Bff5.JPG Bff4.JPG Bff3.JPG Bff2.JPG Bff12.png Bff1.png Talia 7.png Iris 15.png Za kulisami Aby obejrzeć więcej klipów kliknij tutaj. Ciekawostki * Piosenka po raz pierwszy została zaśpiewana w odcinku ''Poszukiwanie księżniczki'', a w odcinku Urodziny Iris napisała ją dla cioci Ellen. Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Sezon 1